Dot Com Building
The Dot Com Building is a location in Cyber Town. It is the largest building in the city, possibly even in the internet. It consists of seven floors and a rooftop colosseum for Pokémon battles. Lobby/1st floor The first floor of the Dot Com Building consists mainly of the lobby and at least two hallways. One of the known hallways leads to Google, and the other leads to Bulbapedia along the way. In the lobby's ceiling, many of the tiles are able to be mechanically slid out of place to allow Koffing to fall through as traps for intruders. This happened to Jack and the narrator, but by using Primeape, Chatot, and Croagunk, as well as a plot device, they were able to defeat the Koffing. Jack even caught one of them. Down the Google hall, they encountered a Voltorb which promptly evolved into an Electrode and exploded, causing the duo to hastily retreat and go down a different hallway. 2nd floor The second floor contains almost nothing of interest. When Jack and the narrator were exploring the floor, however, they found a holographic brick wall set near one end of the hall with the goal of impeding their progress. However, as Jack was chasing the narrator down the hall at the time, they had no time to stop, and thus passed right through the hologram. 3rd floor The third floor contains Miror B.'s dressing room, where he formerly slept. He also keeps numerous extra outfits in the room. Miror B. himself exited his dressing room with the intention of stopping Jack and the narrator from progressing any further. He attempted to stop them by defeating them in a battle, complete with catchy music. However, his four Ludicolo were unable to stand up to their enemies, and were defeated. Miror B. attempted to stop them with a plot device, but the narrator quickly complimented himself in his narration, then sidestepped his Croagunk's Poison Jab, allowing it to hit Miror B. instead, which caused him to drop the plot device. Miror B. stormed off after that. This floor is where Jack caught his Shiny Sunkern. Further down the floor, a pop-up that Jack had met earlier appeared and also attempted to impede Jack's progress with a battle. However, his Electrode, which was in fact the same Electrode Jack had encountered on the first floor, disobeyed him and promptly used Explosion. The narrator's Croagunk, however, thinking quickly, picked up Electrode and threw it up, so the Explosion served to blast a hole in the ceiling, and the one above it, allowing quick access to the fourth and fifth floors. 4th floor Nothing is known about the fourth floor, other than the fact that it exists. 5th floor The fifth floor contains little of interest, other than a supply closet full of various Pokémon medicines. Jack entered this closet to obtain an Antidote to use on the narrator in order to save his life. However, upon returning to where the narrator had been, it became evident that he had been kidnapped. Using his Sunkern's Energy Ball, Jack was able to locate the narrator. 6th floor The sixth floor contains almost nothing of interest. On this floor, Jack confronted Miror B., who had kidnapped the narrator, and by denying him the necessary antidote, indirectly caused his death. Following Chatot's angry assault, Miror B. explained that murder was not his intent, after which Jack used the plot device the narrator had stolen from Miror B. to bring him back to life. They then found an elevator, and attempted to use it to access the seventh floor, but instead, it teleported them to the Dot Com Building Rooftop Colosseum. 7th floor The seventh floor contains the writing room, where almost every element of the fanfic came into existance. Its presence was made known by Jack's Koffing, who had originated from said room. It was never actually seen, however, as Jack and the narrator were warped to the roof before they could get to the seventh floor. Rooftop Main article: Dot Com Building Rooftop Colosseum